Happy Fathers Day
by Yaya Fanfictions
Summary: Família quase toda reunida.  Renesmee não está presente.  Porém, ela prepara uma surpresa.  Afinal, é dia dos pais.


**Capítulo Único  
**

Os Cullens viviam felizes como sempre desejaram que um dia fosse possível. Todos com seus pares, o amor e a felicidade eram imensas.

Mas hoje, um sentimento diferente começava a se apossar por toda aquela casa. O sentimento de que hoje era o dia dos pais, e eles, ou a maior parte dos homens da casa, não eram pais.

Apesar de Carlisle ser considerado um grande pai da família, Emmett e Jasper estavam amuados por não poderem procriar com suas esposas amadas, e isso as deixavam triste também.

Edward no entanto, estava contente, porem tentava reprimir seus sentimentos para não deixar os outros ainda mais magoados.

Ele tinha sua pequena e preciosa Renesmee, a criança mais esperta que ele já viu, mesmo ela tenta apenas 4 anos e aparentar entre 8 e 9.

No entanto, já eram 21h e a menina não havia lhe desejado feliz dia dos pais, nem lhe dado um abraço ou algo especial. Ela apenas tinha acordado, dado-lhe o bom dia habitual e sumido pela floresta como ele sempre fazia todos os dias.

E isso, sem duvida nenhuma, era pior do que não ter uma linda e inteligente filha, ele pensava. E assim, Edward estava amuado ao lado dos outros rapazes.

As mulheres no entanto, estavam preocupadas. Renesmee havia saído há horas, e já deveria ter voltado, porem, elas sabiam que a menina estava com Jacob e isso as deixavam um pouco tranqüilas e decepcionadas.

Era de se esperar que a menina fosse paparicar a todos os homens da casa pelo o dia de hoje, mais ela não fizera isso, ao invés, foi ficar com o Jacob, e isso os deixavam, as mulheres da casa sabiam, muito enciumados.

Já eram 5 para meia noite e Edward levantou do sofá bufando de ódio e frustração. Sua menininha havia se esquecido dele.

- Onde o Black se meteu com a minha filha? – Berrou quase saindo de casa.

- Amor, fica calmo, Jake já deve estar chegando. – Bella tentou acalmá-lo.

E assim, quando ela falou, Jacob entrou correndo na casa e com uma cara de assustado, que fez todos encarar ele preocupado.

- Onde está minha filha? – Edward berrou.

- Aconteceu algo. – Jacob foi dando passos para trás enquanto falava. – A deixei na sua casa e vim chamar todos. Preciso de vocês lá, agora. – E saiu correndo sem dar mais explicações. Todos entraram na pequena casa de Bella e Edward.

O local estava escuro, e nem a iluminação da lua era permitida ali, pois cortinas pesadas tapavam todas as janelas. Isso deixava a visão ruim ate mesmo para os vampiros.

Quando a mão de Edward vou para ligar o interruptor, ele ouviu a voz de sua pequena Renesmee sussurrar um determinado não. Sem questionar ele abaixou a mão.

- O que está acontecendo? – Todos perguntaram juntos, menos Jacob.

A garota deu sua risada angelical e apenas afirmou que logo eles descobririam.

- Querida, o que é tudo isso? – Bella perguntou. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim mamãe. – Ela suspirou. – Bom, vocês não pensaram que eu esqueci que dia era hoje, não é mesmo? – O silencio predominou e ela riu de novo. – E claro que pensaram. – Riu de novo e acendeu uma vela que estava perto do seu rosto, iluminando apenas sua face pálida que pareciam um tanto coradas com a luz da vela. – Mas eu não esqueci, e queria proporcionar algo especial. – Sorriu amostrando seus dentes para todos. – Hoje pode ser um dia triste para o tio Jazz e o tio Emmett, e ate mesmo para o vovô Carlisle. Eu sei que vocês sempre ficam muito chateados por não poderem ter seus próprios filhos, não com as minhas queridas e amadas tias e a vovó. – Ninguém respondeu nada. – Por isso, eu quis presentear a todos, e não só a meu querido e amado pai. Eu passei o dia todo tentando criar um lindo discurso sobre como eu amo muito todos vocês e que como eu os considero, cada um de vocês, um pai para mim. Só que nada me agradava muito. Por isso. – Ela correu ate o interruptor ao seu lado e acendeu as luzes amostrando uma linda faixa escrita em belas letras Happy Fathers Day, pendurada da ponta de uma parede da sala ate a outra. Sorrindo ela pegou confetes e jogou para cima. – Eu só posso desejar a vocês, um lindo feliz dia dos pais.

Jacob acendeu as outras luzes da sala, e todos encontraram a casa repleta de presentes como se fosse um dia de natal. E então, os Cullens novamente ficaram repletos de amor e felicidade. A criança, que se denomina filha de cada um deles, não os havia decepcionado e sim deixado muito mais felicidade naquele local.

Então, mesmo que você não seja muito apegado com seu pai, esteja brigado com ele, não o decepcione hoje. Corra ate ele, abrace-o, beije o seu rosto e diga de todo coração: **Happy Fathers Day!**

**Fim!**

**

* * *

**

**Feita Especialmente para o Dia dos Pais  
**

_Deixe um autor feliz, mande uma review._

_Se alguém se interessar por mais histórias dela._

_Copie este link e tire os parenteses._

_http(:)/www(.)orkut(.)com(.)br/Main#Community?cmm=98803065_

_Beijinhos  
_


End file.
